Buffy and Angel Fight Club
by Coroxn
Summary: You choose the combatants, I write the fight-it's that simple!   Drusilla against Faith on a Pirate Ship? Sure!  Buffy against Kate on an aeroplane? Why not?  Anya and Xander fighting to the death over her skeeze cheese addiction? You bet ya!  Anything!
1. The Rules

Okay, so the idea of this is pretty simple- you leave a comment or PM me, telling me which two (or three, or four) Buffy or Angel chracters you would like to fight. Post any reasons you'd like for the fight, or any locations you want the fight in, and I'll write away.

Just two rules:  
>1: No more then four participants to start with.<br>2: No explicit content-Faith and Angel cannot fight in a brothel, and Buffy and Willow cannot have a naked wrestling match.

Keep the suggestions coming. Any ideas at all-Giles attacking Buffy in a surprise training session, Angel trying to kill Willow, thinking she is evil, Anya and Xander sword fighting to the death over Anya's skeezy cheese addiction-anything you guys want, I'll write and post up.

Eagerly awaiting the first fight scenario!


	2. Anya VS Warren

_Thanks, Nitrix, for this idea.  
>Combatants:Warren Mears (Orb Empowered) VS Anya Jenkins (Vengance Demon)<br>Location:Xander's Appartment  
>Important Info:Instead of comitting bank robberies with the orbs, Warren decided Buffy needed to be taken care of. Betraying Andrew and Jonathen to the please, he prepared to kill Buffy- but wanted to hurt her first, by going for her weakest friend, Xander. Unfortunately, when he crashes into Xander's appartment, all he finds is a broken hearted Anya.<br>Unknowing of her demonic abilities, he attacks her instead._

"Get out, dweeb" Anya muttered, turning round.  
>"Excuse me?" Warren asked, shocked.<br>"You heard me. I'm not in the mood to play along" She opened a drawer, pulled out Xander's gun, and pointed it half-heartedly at her would be attacker.  
>"Get out" she muttered, turning to the TV.<br>"You think-" Warren started, but Anya interupted.  
>"I know, as a nerd, you love climactic speeches, but can't you just leave and say you made one?"<p>

Warren slapped her across the face, not full strength, but with enough of the orb power to send her sprawling across her living room table. When she looked up, he expected to see a bloody, heartbroken woman. Instead, he saw a demonic, angry one.  
>"That hurt" Anya said, getting up. "A little"<br>She grabbed the table, and sweeped it up with inhuman strength. It smashed into Warren, and covered the room in fragmented pieces of wood.  
>"Bitch!" he yelled, and ran at her.<br>Anger contorted his aim, and his punch never came close. As the fist sailed over her shoulder, Anyanka thrusted both palms so sharply into Warren's chest he was thrown into the couch. Whilst he was winded, she grabbed him squarely by the shoulders and tossed him through the air.

He landed on his feet, but stumbled blindly into the TV, sending it up in a shower of sparks. The class cut his wrists.  
>"Now" he said, brushing the tiny shards of glass from his clothes. "I'm mad"<br>"You are _so_ paying for that TV" Anya said.  
>Warren threw a punch, but, again, it sailed harmlessly over her shoulder. Anya smiled as she shot her palm up into his chin.<br>Her blow never landed. The fist that had sailed over her shoulder had gripped her hair, and Warren pulled so hard he wripped it out. Anyanka shreeked in pain, and the mysogenist drove his forhead into her face, and she collapsed to the gorund, screaming.  
>Warren drew back a fist, and struck her once-<br>She screamed-  
>Twice-<br>She frantically tried to block the blows-  
>Thrice-<br>She kicked at him, but his hand grabbed her leg and twisted-  
>A fourth blow-<br>Anya scrambled away, but he grabbed her head and slammed it off the ground-  
>A fifth blow-<br>Her fingertips brush of the gun, but she can't reach it-  
>A sixth blow-<br>Her face is growing numb-  
>She can't breath, blood surging down her nose and mouth-<p>

She feels something, grabs it hard-  
>It's a piece of wood-<br>From the table she shattered-  
>She stabs-<br>And Warren _screams_-  
>So loud-<br>Eardrums bursting-  
>She twists, pulls the jagged wood out-<br>She kicks him in the chest-  
>He flies across the room, into a wall-<br>It shakes, pictures fall-  
>And he's still.<br>For a moment, Anyanka thought it was over. But Warren gets up, and suddenly his hatred for Anya wasn't general mysogenism-it was _personal_. She knew he'd kill her if she let him. She wouldn't. She dived for the fallen gun, dropped since he struck her face, knowning exactly where it was.  
>As she grabbed it, she heard a strange ripping sound-<br>As she rose, she saw her door flying for her face.  
><em>BANG!<em>  
>And Anya's eyes were clouded by her own blood, as she slammed hard of her class wall. For a moment, she was sure the glass would break, and she'd plummet down five stories to her death-no, serious injury-the glass cracked, but held.<br>She heard him coming, step by step, slowly, sure of himself, sure he had her.. If she could get a good punch in here, he'd be stunned, and she could flee. But the gun, if she could get the gun...  
>She scrambled around, wiping the blood from her eyes as she searched for it. Her fingers brushed on another piece of varnished wood, a remnant from her table, and she tossed a piece of wood in his general direction.<p>

There was a yelp, and then a snarl, as Warren ran for her. He was just feet away when she found the gun, but she knew she couldn't steady it in time to use it, so she just grabbed it and rose, launching a deadly punch with her bad hand.  
>If this hit, he'd be stunned.<br>If this hit, he'd be distracted.  
>If this hit, she could right the gun.<br>If this hit, she could fire.  
>If this hit, she could kill him.<br>If this hit, she could, no, _would _win.  
>He caught he fist, snatched the gun from her and brought it down against her forehead.<br>Anya was lost in a wash of pain, and when she looked up, she saw she was staring into her executioner. His gun pressed to her forehead, his eyes locked onto hers, there was no mistaking what would happen.  
>He would kill her.<p>

His muscles flexed, and he readied himself.  
>All of a sudden, she heard something. Something so perfect and timely that it must be a halucination.<br>"Anya!" Xander called.  
>Warren's attention-and his gun-swung to Xander, and Anya knew he meant to fire.<br>Without thinking, she drover her shoulder into his stomach.  
>Warren was sent soaring through the air, and the glass cracked, and-<br>Held.  
>Warren gave a triumphant smile, raised his gun and screamed as the glass <em>did <em>shatter, causing him to fall backwards, to fall several stories down to the solid pavement.  
>Before he did, he fired, then fell back.<p>

"Xander!" Anya screeched. He stood, stalk still, face telling everything. He looked shocked, horrified, as if his entire world had been destroyed, as if his whole existance had been muted.  
>He collapsed, and Anya saw Buffy, a red bullet hole on her heart.<p>

"Oh my God" Anya whispered.  
>"Help me!" Xander screamed. "Help me get her to a hospital!"<p>

Tara turned to knock on Xander's door, only to find it wasn't there.

She looked inside.  
>"Willow!" she yelled.<br>Her red-haired girlfriend appeared by her side. "What's-" she saw the wreckage of the appartment.

The two witches ran inside, to the giant hole where the glass wall should have been. Tara looked out on the street, whislt Willow found a gun, and smelt the barrel.  
>"Smokey..." she muttered. "This has been fired, recently"<br>"Will" Tara said, turning to her girlfriend. "Someone's shouting outside. Calling Anya a bitch. I think-"

Both girl's necks shot up as the ceiling cracked and a bullet hole appeared.  
>There was a soft boom, and suddenly Willow was covered in blood.<br>"You're shirt..." Tara muttered, and then she fell, dying.  
>"No!" Willow screamed. "NO!"<br>Her sobs mixed with her words, and then she filled with rage.  
>Her hair began to grow black, thick veins appeared on her face.<br>"Warren" she spat.


End file.
